


Arendelle High (Frozen Modern High School AU!)

by carolyncoolio



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncoolio/pseuds/carolyncoolio
Summary: In Arendelle high school, all of your favorite Frozen characters have a blast! Well, maybe not always. Read the intro to learn all about the characters!Also available on Wattpad- (https://www.wattpad.com/823630343-arendelle-high-frozen-modern-high-school-au-intro)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

Also available on Wattpad- (https://www.wattpad.com/823630343-arendelle-high-frozen-modern-high-school-au-intro)

Hi there! Thanks for clicking! Before I get started, I’d like to introduce you to our characters!

  * Elsa- Total loner. She doesn’t like socializing, and never volunteers in class. However, she is very serious about her education and always studies. She hates social media. The only person who will get her to come out of the bathroom during lunch to talk to other teenagers is her sister, Anna.
  * Anna- Miss popular. Everyone loves her. She’s always happy, energetic, and gets all A’s on her report card. She’s always on Tic Toc whether driving, at home, or at lunch. She absolutely loves Starbucks, but is more madly in love with Kristoff. But is her live really this perfect?
  * Kristoff- That one kid. He’s always raging at his locker, getting in trouble (and making the whole class laugh) and he always smells like dirty onions, oblivious that showers exist. He’s also clueless when it comes to phones. However, after he starts dating Anna, she’s able to keep him in line.
  * Sven- Kristoff’s weird best buddy. He’s very similar to Kristoff, except he has no girl. He didn’t even know phones existed until he stole Olaf’s and started posting pictures of him raging at students. He’s always competing with Kristoff for the role of class clown.
  * Iduna- Helpless romantic. She loves Agnarr, but Runeard always pushes her away. She’s always trying to hang out with the popular kids, but doesn’t know if they like her or not. She’s always on Instagram, her eyes glued to her not-so-new phone when she can’t think of anything to say.
  * Agnarr- Annoying rich kid. He has everything, the newest iPhone, most expensive sports car, a huge mansion, and designer clothes… but does he really have the family he needs? His dad, Runeard, has abused him ever since he was born, and Rita divorced her husband and tried to gain custody over her son only to die in a car crash.
  * Olaf- Everyone’s favorite teacher. He’s funny and makes easy-to-understand lectures. But, even more important than this, he cares about his students a lot and is always ready to help them with whatever personal problems they have.
  * Runeard- Overlord of the school. He always makes sure students are behaving, as well as pretending to be a perfect dad. But, really, he isn’t all that great of a guy, and is willing to do anything to make Agnarr’s life hell.



I will add more characters, I will introduce them in the beginning of the chapters. Also, Sven and Olaf are human in this fic. Also also, be sure to follow my account for more!

P.S.- I will try to update every weekend.

P.S.S.- Before you go pls leave kudos and a nice comment. Have a great day/night!


	2. Boring School and Some Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is bored in class, Iduna plans to ask Agnarr on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the short upload. I was super busy this week, it was the end of the semester and that's always super hard! Enjoy though!

Anna’s POV  
Oaken- New character! Boring history teacher that just can't make class fun.

I check my phone, making sure the teacher isn’t looking.  _ 1:37. _ Great. Only two hours of torture left! Oaken is the most boring teacher anyone could ask for. He tries his hardest to be interesting, but teaching history, there isn’t really any way to keep the students interested. I put my phone away to view the worksheet on my desk.  _ Read pages 120-145 and answer the questions in a full sentence. _ History of math and sciences. Gag me. Seriously, no one cares! I look around the room and see Oaken coming through the rows to make sure we’re all doing our work. Elsa is reading and writing up a storm, eyes never leaving her paper. Iduna is fidgeting with her highlighters, even though we aren’t supposed to be using them. Kristoff is laughing at his phone, as well as Sven. Not surprising. Oaken caught them taking pictures of him yesterday and he’s still salty. I pass a note to Kristoff as quickly as I can and it reads,  _ Stop! He’s gonna get you in trouble again! _ Kristoff nods but continues with his giggling. He never listens to me during class. I look and find Agnarr, sleeping, his golden hair sprawled all over his desk. Oh no. Oaken yelled at him yesterday. I can see how impossible it is to sleep in a house with Runeard. However, his phone goes off and he quickly wakes up, and checks the messages. He looks at the black iPhone sadly and gets his things. “Where do you think  **you’re** going, young man?” Oaken glares at Agnarr. “My dad wants to see me. So I’m leaving.”  Oh. That explains why he looked unhappy.

I leave the classroom the second the bell rings. I am well aware of the mound of homework I have waiting for me. My sister, Elsa, is standing by my locker. I greet her with a hug and we exit the school together to my car. Even though I’m 16 and Elsa is 17, she likes to ride in my car to check my progress on driving. I already have my license, but her company is nice. After we get on the road, Elsa asks, “Can we go to the mall?” I have no idea why Elsa wants to go to the mall. She hates socialization, and only wants to go for new clothes. “Well, sure, but why?” I respond with another question. “Well, I heard this rumor that Iduna is going to ask Agnarr out and she’s going to get some super expensive dress and perfume and stuff.” I’m not surprised. Elsa loves gossip, and following people around as long as she doesn’t have to talk. I don’t question, and soon we’re at the enormous mall. We go inside and spot Iduna in a dress store. Not wanting to look shady and go inside, we watch as she tries on many dresses and Sven judges if Agnarr will like them or not. Eventually she comes out in a red short poofy dress with jewels all over it, and Sven claps. She goes to pay for it, and cringes before swiping her card. We quickly move out of sight and follow up the escalator at a safe distance. She goes to the nail salon and gets a super extra manicure and pedicure. She also gets an elaborate hairstyle that looks like some kind of bun, and buys jeweled heels. She must be spending so much. I hope it works. She gets perfume also, and gets her makeup done last. She goes to the bathroom, and comes out in her outfit. She must be trying to ask him to prom. Everyone at the school knows they say they’re “just friends” but when Runeard isn’t looking they’re flirting. It should go well. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. It lets me know you're liking my work! See you next weekend! ~I'll let you know about my grades!~


End file.
